


I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets Zayn at a café and falls for him immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg

Liam was fifteen when he told his parents.

“So, there’s something that I haven’t told you that I need to tell you,” he said one night during dinner.

“Liam, you know we don’t keep secrets or lie to each other in this household,” his mother warned him.

“I know and I’m sorry, it’s just, it’s been hard,” Liam explained. “I’ve been trying to figure it out and stuff, you know.”

“What are you going on about?” his father asked curiously.

“Yes, out with it,” his mother said.

Liam took in a deep breath and let it out.

“I’m gay.”

Neither of his parents said anything. They just stared at him for a minute and started eating their dinner again.

Liam had known for a long time that he liked boys but he had been worried about what his parents would think. Homosexuality was never a subject that came up in their household and his parents’ silence was making him nervous.

His father turned to him and finally spoke up.

“Do you still like football?”

“Of course,” Liam laughed nervously.

“Okay, good then.”

Liam smiled at his father and then turned to face his mother.

“I love you, Liam, and of course we’ll support you if this is what you really want,” she told him. “Just promise me that you’ll give us grandchildren.”

Liam smiled and nodded excitedly. “Yeah, of course! Thank you both!”

-&-

Liam was sixteen when he met Zayn.

He was sat in a café by himself, sipping on a frappuccino while studying for his upcoming exams, when he heard a rumble outside the shop.

Liam turned to look out the window and sat the most beautiful lad that he had ever seen in his entire life.

The lad had dark hair and tanned skin and looks like he could be a model. He’s wearing a leather jacket and he’s getting off of his motorcycle to come inside the café.

Liam holds his breath as he watches the lad stand in line waiting to order.

The lad catches Liam staring and Liam quickly looks away, feeling his face redden.

He doesn’t look back up again, fearing the embarrassment.

A few minutes later, he hears a voice above him.

“Is this seat taken?” the dark-haired boy asks Liam.

“N-No, it’s all yours,” Liam stutters.

He quickly looks around the café and notices a whole lot of empty tables surrounding them.

“I’m Zayn,” the lad says, smiling at Liam.

Liam smiles back.

“Liam,” he responds, extending a hand to Zayn.

Liam shivers when Zayn takes his hand and shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Liam,” Zayn says. “So, what is that we’re doing here?” he asks, motioning at Liam’s papers that are scattered across the table.

“Oh, I’m just studying,” Liam says.

“Ahh, I see. I hope I’m not interrupting you then.”

“Oh no,” Liam says quickly, not wanting Zayn to leave or anything. “I was just about to take a break.”

“Right,” Zayn smiles.

They end up talking for two whole hours before Liam has to get going home for dinner.

Liam learns a lot about Zayn like that he’s seventeen and he’s from an interracial family and that he has some tattoos.

And Zayn asks all about him as well and Liam shares that he’s sixteen and he loves football and music.

Zayn listens and hangs on to every word that Liam says like he genuinely interested about everything that Liam’s talking about. Liam doesn’t think that he’s ever met anyone like him before.

Zayn walks out of the café with Liam when he has to get going home. They program their numbers into each other’s phone and agree to meet up again soon.

Liam can’t stop smiling the entire ride home.

-&-

Liam was seventeen when he told his parents about Zayn.

He had been seeing Zayn for a few months now, ever since that day at the café.

They spent the whole summer together.

Liam taught Zayn how to play football. Zayn convinced Liam to ride on his motorcycle with him.

They would lie in the grass and talk for hours about life and love.

Zayn even took Liam home and introduced him to his parents and his sisters.

When Zayn’s family was out of town one weekend for a cousin’s wedding, Zayn convinced his parents to let him stay home.

Zayn invited Liam to stay for the weekend and Liam told his parents that he’d be at a friend’s house and asked his friend Andy to cover for him.

Liam lost his virginity to Zayn that weekend. Zayn made it really special for him – he even lit candles.

Liam fell in love with him more and more every day.

So when Zayn asked if he could meet Liam’s parents sometime in the early Fall, Liam couldn’t see why not.

Liam sat down with his parents at dinner that night and started the conversation.

“So, there’s something that I haven’t told you that I need to tell you.”

“The last time you used that line, you told us you were gay,” his father remembered.

“And like I said that time, you shouldn’t have to keep things from us, Liam,” his mother scolded him.

“Sorry,” Liam said. “I’m not even sure why I kept this thing from you guys, maybe I just wanted to make sure that it’d work out, I guess?” Liam carried on to himself.

“Again Liam, what are you talking about?” his dad laughed.

“I’ve got a boyfriend,” he says excitedly. “His name is Zayn and I really, really love him.”

Both of his parents smile at him.

“That’s lovely, sweetheart,” his mother tells him. “You’ll have to invite him around. We’d love to meet him.”

Liam invites Zayn over two days later.

Liam can tell that Zayn’s arrived because he can hear the rumble of his motorcycle outside and his parents look a bit alarmed.

Moments later, there’s a knock at the door which Liam answers.

“Hey you,” he says.

“Hi,” Zayn replies with that smile that makes Liam insides melt.

Liam’s mother makes a noise behind them and Liam is brought back to reality.

He closes the door behind Zayn and introduces him to his parents.

“So, mum, dad, this is Zayn,” he says. “And Zayn, these are my parents.”

Zayn smiles at both of Liam’s parents who look a bit shaken up.

He extends a hand to each of them which they both take and tells him that it’s lovely to meet them and that he’s heard lots about them and that they have a really great son.

Liam blushes at that last part.

They head over to the living room and Liam’s mother brings around tea.

His parents question Zayn to no end, wanting to know everything from his home life to school to the tattoos on his arm to the motorcycle outside of their house.

Zayn is super polite and honest about everything and Liam can tell that his parents are warming up to him despite his ‘mysterious bad boy’ appearance that Liam can tell they are trying to figure out.

When they finish their teas, Liam asks his parents if he could go see a movie with Zayn, and his parents say yes.

“It was really lovely meeting both of you,” Zayn tells them before he and Liam head off.

“You as well, Zayn,” his mother tell him with a smile as his father gives Zayn that ‘if you hurt him and I’ll kill you’ look. “We hope to see you around again soon, yeah?”

Zayn smiles and nods and then Liam is pulling him out the door saying goodbye to his parents.

They walk hand-in-hand down the driveway towards Zayn’s motorcycle and Zayn hands him the extra helmet to put on.

Zayn gets on the bike first and then Liam gets on.

He can see his parents watching from the window. His dad looks amused and a bit proud that Liam is on a motorcycle and his mum looks like she might pass out.

Liam laughs and waves to them.

“Hold on tight, babe” Zayn tells him and Liam does just that, holding tight around Zayn’s stomach, and then they’re off.


End file.
